


Of Blisters and Kisses

by Floris_Oren



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bossy!Viktor is the best Viktor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical, blisters, set sometime in the early episode timeline. Not certain when.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Yuuri has blisters. Viktor is bossy. they both love each other really.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this post on tumblr - http://viktornikiforovz.tumblr.com/post/156535292554/yuuri-didnt-actually-mess-up-at-the-sochi-gpf
> 
> and got to thinking about it. So that's where some of the conversation comes from. Technically this was supposed to be a "Viktor finds out Yuuri is ticklish." fic but it didn't turn out that way. I am also tired from baby sitting (It's the worst really) so if this fic read weird that is why.

Yuuri tries not limp into his bedroom; he promised to meet Viktor in the Onsen, but his feet hurt. How did Viktor do it? He got away with like one or two blisters, he never seemed to be having any trouble at all. It was so unfair. Yuuri huffs to himself. Not that he’d tell Viktor that. 

Yuuri collapses onto the bed; he pulls his feet to him and peels his socks off; None of the blisters have popped, the pressure hurts though. It’d feel good when he drained them. He stretched out on his bed. Tired. He’ll go see Viktor when his feet didn’t hurt. He yawned and closed his eyes. He’ll only shut his eyes for a moment. Only a moment. 

~*~

Viktor waited for a couple of hours, but Yuuri never joined him in the lounge room. Finally, Viktor went up to see what had happened to him. He found His little Katsudon fast asleep on top of his bed. Viktor smiled. Yuuri was just too cute asleep. 

This was also his first look at Yuuri’s room. It wasn’t very interesting. In fact it lacked any personality at all. Viktor thought it didn’t suit Yuuri at all. He sighed, then turned to leave. On his way, he caught site of Yuuri’s bare feet. 

Used to some wear and tear Viktor didn’t think it was out of place to have a blister or two, in fact Yakov always promoted getting blisters. He said if you feet didn’t have a few you weren’t working hard enough. 

Yuuri must be pushing himself. A few of the newer blisters were filled with blood. Viktor frowned. He left the room for a few moments. Only to collect a few things then returned. 

“Yuuri,” he called gently, setting things up on the floor at the end of the bed. He dragged his nail lightly along the bottom of Yuuri’s left foot. 

“UGH!WHAHHHH!” Yuuri woke up, jumping about five feet out of Viktor’s grip. “Viktor!?” 

“Calm down, I’m sorry if that hurt.” Viktor looked up, his lips formed a half-heart smile. He didn’t look sorry at all. In fact he looked as if he had meant to do it. 

“What are you doing?” Yuuri asked. 

“I waited for you, then I came to see what was wrong. I thought you’d been limping a bit.” Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s left ankle and held it in a steady grip. “I’m going to help.” 

“You don’t need to, I can do it…” 

“Nonsense. You fell asleep. And these look like they hurt.” Viktor spread a towel under the foot so nothing would spoil Yuuri’s bed covers. He put Yuuri’s foot down, he patted it as if telling the foot to stay where he had put it. 

“Bossy.” Yuuri laid back, now there was no way to dissuade Viktor. 

“For your own good.” Viktor replied. “It’d be good to listen sometimes.” his words were gentled by the softening of his tone. It is more of a fond exasperation. 

“You’d be disappointed if I listened to you.” Yuuri replied. 

“However did Celestino put up with you?” Viktor chuckled. 

“I don’t know.” Yuuri replied good naturedly. 

Viktor poured some wound cleaning solution over Yuuri’s foot. And the needle, before poking one of the biggest blisters on the end of Yuuri’s second toe. He did it gently, and a he pulls the needle away blood begins to flood from it. 

“Do you not find that gross?” Yuuri asked. Suddenly embarassed that his coach is taking care of blisters Yuuri should had done in the first place. 

“No. I’ve done this for Yurio and Mila. Those two hate doing it.” Viktor said. 

“Mila...she’s top in the Women’s right?” 

“She and Sara trade places.” Viktor replied. “It’s going to be a fun day when mickey catches onto Sara’s games.” 

“What?” 

“Never mind.” Viktor chuckled. “You were probably having an anxiety attack last time, yes?” 

“I tried not too. I don’t….” 

“You’re short program score was good, I know it’s not fun to be in sixth place.” Viktor had gotten the blister flat, he re-cleaned the needle and moved on to another one. This time on the edge of Yuuri’s pinky toe. 

“Does it hurt?” 

“No, my feet are kinda numb right now.” 

“I see.” this blister is clear, the fluid drips onto the towel. 

“It does feel better.” Yuuri says. Viktor continues popping blisters, cleaning with the solution along with the needle until he is done with the foot and switches to the other one. 

“I know how devastating it,” Viktor returned to the previous topic. “To be at a good ranking and falling to last. I understand why you took it so hard.” 

Yuuri sat up, frowning slight, “Okay, who have you been talking to?” 

“Minako is very talkative when drunk. We got drunk one night and there you have it.” Viktor smiled. 

Yuuri rubbed at his eyes; “Oh dear god.” 

“Sssshhh, lie back down.” Viktor ordered. Yuuri sighed but did as he was told anyway. “See, now was that so hard?” Viktor teased. 

“Maybe.” Yuuri pouted. 

Viktor laughed, he poured the last of the solution onto Yuuri’s foot. Then kissed the top of the foot. 

“Come.” he said, putting everything to the side, he’ll clean that up later. “I’ll carry you to the Onsen.” 

For a moment Yuuri thought for certain that Viktor was joking. That is, until Viktor slipped his arms under knees, and around Yuuri’s back. He picked Yuuri up easily. Making the younger man squeal in surprise. Yuuri flung his arms around Viktor’s shoulders. 

The Russian laughed, but his smile is bright. 

“Pleased with yourself, I see?” Yuuri pouted, thought he didn’t much mind being carried. 

Viktor, strode towards the bathing area. “I am.” 

Yuuri had to give the man kudos for his forwardness. Thankfully the bathing area was empty. Yuuri wanted Viktor all to himself right at that moment, not knowing where the sudden bit of possessiveness had come from. 

He held onto Viktor a moment longer. The older man didn’t seem to mind; since he waited a bit longer that was necessary to deposit Yuuri onto a stool. He went off to get towels and soaps. 

Yuuri sighed. Viktor really was the best coach he could ever have. Bossyness and everything else Viktor embodied. It was difficult to ever be mad at him. 

“Ready?” Viktor was back with everything they needed. Yuuri nodded up at him. 

“Need some help there?” Viktor smirked. 

Yuuri huffed. “Maybe when I need to move to the outside pool.” 

“As long as I get to carry you again…” Viktor settled down. Filling a wooden pail with hot water. 

Yuuri took the cloth that was handed to him. Yes. He wouldn’t trade VIktor for anything in the world.


End file.
